HS Academy : Class S
by HayaaShigure-kun
Summary: Kau adalah satu-satunya murid di Class S. Tapi sejak pergantian kepala sekolah, kelasmu akan ditiadakan oleh kepala sekolah barumu, dan kau harus pindah ke kelas lain. Kau tidak terbiasa di dalam kerumunan orang-orang, sehingga kau tidak membuat teman bahkan tidak menyapa satu orangpun di hari pertama kau pindah ke kelas barumu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer : H.S. Academy milik Hayaa, Shigure, dan Kiito ^^**

* * *

**SELAMAT DATANG DI H.S. ACADEMY!**

Di prolog ini, aku, Shigure, akan mengajakmu berkeliling di Academy yang luar binasa ini, H.S. Academy!

Nama sekolah ini sebenarnya adalah International H.S. Academy. H.S. Academy adalah sekolah yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk orang-orang 'berada', mungkin ada sih orang 'biasa-biasa' saja tapi itu pemandangan yang jarang sekali. Orang biasa itu, bisa sekolah disini karena beasiswa.

Sekolah ini terletak di sebuah pulau yang dibeli oleh H.S. CORP., dan mempunyai jalur khusus untuk sampai disana. Hmm..., contohnya helicopter, subway rail, cruise ship bintang 6, dll.

H.S. Academy mempunyai 4 gedung yang dibedakan hanya dari letak gedungnya. Gedung Barat dan Timur untuk belajar. Gedung Selatan untuk tempat acara-acara yang diadakan di H.S. Academy. Gedung Utara untuk tempat ekskul siswa. Dan yang terakhir fasilitas-fasilitas siswa.

Di setiap gedung terdapat ruang computer, Lab, ruang music, dan hot-spot Wi-Fi. Masing-masing memiliki 3 ruangan di setiap gedungnya.

Cafetaria terletak di belakang Gedung Timur.

Di setiap sudut lorong terdapat 'coffee machine', 'soda machine', 'snack machine', dan 'student machine'. 'Student machine' dibuat untuk keperluan-keperluan siswa seperti buku-buku pelajaran dan lain-lain.

Kolam renang siswa terdapat di dalam dan di luar Gedung Utara.

Siswa masuk ke kelas yang sudah ditentukan oleh nilai yang diperoleh oleh mereka saat mereka mengerjakan tes masuk ke H.S. Academy. Sekolah ini mempunyai 5 kasta kelas, yaitu A, B, C, D, dan E. Tapi, H.S CORP. merahasiakan satu kasta kelas dari murid-murid H.S. Academy. Kenapa? Tidak tahuuu/dibakar/.

Setiap kelas diisi oleh 20-22 murid. Setiap kelas juga dilengkapi oleh 20-22 meja dan kursi, 1 meja dan kursi khusus untuk guru, 1 projector lengkap dengan layarnya dan papan tulis, laptop untuk masing-masing murid, dan sebuah bar kecil khusus untuk kelas B keatas.

H.S. Academy juga mempunyai Dorm/Asrama yang berjumlah 4 dan masing-masing mempunyai 300 kamar. Asrama ini diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siwa yang lebih memilih tinggal di H.S Academy atau orangtua mereka sedang ada keperluan bisnis yang lama. Tergantung alas an penghuni-penghuni Dorm-nya, sih. Tapi mana mungkin aku menyebutkannya satu-persatu, kan? Setiap kamar memiliki 2 buah tempat tidur, 2 bauh AC, 1 dapur kecil, 1 kamar mandi, 1 buah LCD TV, 1 karpet besar, 2 buah jendela, 1 lemari besar, sebuah kulkas, 2 meja belajar untuk menyimpan buku-buku pelajaran dan untuk belajar, dan para murid diizinkan untuk membawa beberapa barang dari rumahnya jika ingin.

Pelajaran di H.S. Academy sama seperti di sekolah-sekolah biasa lainnya. Para murid juga diwajibkan untuk memilih salah satu dari 3 ekstrakulikuler wajib, yaitu **_martial arts, swordplay,_ **dan **_magic_ _ lesson_**. 1 murid maksimal memilih 3 ekstrakulikuler.

Pengamanan di H.S. Academy sangat ketat karena salah satu pemilik H.S. CORP. sangat mengkhawatirkan keamanan para murid sehingga ia mempekerjakan beberapa tentara/polisi terbaik dari seluruh dunia.

* * *

**Hmmmm..., sepertinya cukup untuk perkenalan tentang sekolah hebat ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA! /party**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : H.S. Academy punya Hayaa, Shigure, sama Kiito. (Sayangnya) Magi bukan punya kita**

* * *

**~Third Person POV~**

07.00 a.m

Suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar di sepanjang lorong International H.S. Academy.

"Hosh... Hosh... AAH! Kuso! Dimana sih, anak itu?~~ Ugh! Upacara penerimaan siswa baru sebentar lagi dimulai! AAAAA! SINBAAAADD!" teriakan orang itu menggema di salah satu gedung H.S. Academy.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pelan pundak orang itu.

"Siapa?!" orang itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan senjata yang selalu menggantung di lengannya.

"Hhh..., ini gue, Sinbad! Tadi lo teriak-teriak kan? Gue yang di Gedung Barat aja bisa denger!" ucap temen orang itu.

Okeh, biar lebih jelas, orang yang tadi teriak-teriak sampe diliatin orang-orang yang lewat itu adalah Ja'far, sekretaris OSIS di H.S. Academy.  
Next, temen orang itu, adalah Sinbad. Ketua OSIS di H.S. Academy yang populer di kalangan cewek-cewek.

"Yo! Ja'far. Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Ini gue, atau lo lebih pendek dari biasanya?" canda Sinbad yang beberapa detik kemudian sudah dilit dan disetrum oleh Balalark Sei milik Ja'far.

Diam-diam dibalik lorong, ada sesosok manusia yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan sepertinya cemburu dengan aura-aura kebahagiaan(?) di sekitar mereka. Sosok itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Ja'far?"

"Enggak, gue ngerasa kayak diliatin"

"Kayaknya liburnya kebanyakan deh. Lu nyampe berhalusinisa, halunasisa, halu-"

"Halusinasi, bodoh"

"Ya, terserah"

Ja'far hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kebodohan temannya itu yang entah kenapa bisa jadi ketua OSIS.

"Hmmh! Udah, ah! Ayo, ke Gedung Utara! Nanti keburu telat!"

"Oh, iya! Sampe lupa. Gue kan ketua OSIS ya!" dengan begitu, mereka pun mulai berjalan ke Gedung Utara.

* * *

'cklek'

'Untung aja tepat waktu, kalo engga, gue bakal dibonyokin kali sama Kepala Sekolah!' kata Sinbad dalam hati sambil pergi menuju ke depan panggung.

Ja'far celingukan mencari tempat duduk. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang anak yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Ja'far pun segera mendekat.

"Oy, Masrur! Gue duduk deket lo, ya?!" tanya Ja'far kepada seorang murid bernama Masrur.

"Iya. Katanya si Sinbad ngasih kata-kata sambutan ya?"

"Hn. By the way busway, udah lama gak ketemu ya"

"Eh? Kita kan cuma liburan 2 minggu yang lalu? Udah kangen aja"

"Iya, sih" kata Ja'far yang kayaknya kena virus Sinbad.

Mendengar itu, Masrur hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Satu lagi teman Ja'far-Sinbad, yang diatas, namanya Masrur, salah satu kalangan Fanalis, yang jarang dilihat karena sekarang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Oooooooy!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkan Ja'far dan Masrur.

"Seriously, Sharrkan! Jantung gue hampir tumpeh-tumpeh !" ucap Ja'far dengan terkaget-kaget + OOC.

"Copot-copot kali" kata Sharrkan sambil sweatdrop.

"Whatever" ucap Ja'far masabodo.

"Sudahlah, bentar lagi, acaranya dimulai" ujar Masrur masih dengan _pokerface_-nya.

Dan benar kata si Masrur, bung! Beri _applause_-nya dong! /slap/

Pertama-tama acara di buka oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah.  
Lalu, dilanjutkan perkenalan guru-guru dan para staff yang bekerja di H-S Academy.  
Dan, akhirnya selesai!

* * *

Meanwhile backstage...

Sinbad : Gue gimana?

Author : Gausah juga gak apa-apa ini

Sinbad : EEEHH?

Author : Canda

* * *

Balik lagi...

Oke, terakhir adalah sambutan dari sang ketua OSIS ini!

"Selamat pagi Bapak/Ibu orangtua siswa/siswi calon penduduk H.S. Academy! Saya sangat senang dengan pilihan anda untuk menyekolahkan anak tersayang kalian di sekolah ini, dan suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Bapak/Ibu dan anak-anak anda..." ucap Sinbad sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa membuat fangirl-fangirl-nya jerit-jerit sekarang.

"Ew" ucap Ja'far dan Alibaba bersamaan dengan suara yang kecil.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Sekarang kita akan memulai hari-hari yang baru dan menyenangkan! AND, Welcome to H.S. Academy!" sambung Sinbad sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan aura-aura yang penuh kharismanya.

Dan setelah sambutan yang sangat singkat itu, terdengar banyak bisikan dari para orang tua siswa dan anak-anaknya.

"Siapa ya anak itu?"  
"Itu ketua OSIS, namanya Sinbad. Cakep ya!"  
"Anak yang sangat berkharisma dan berbakat..."  
"Kyaaaa..., Sinbad sangat hebat!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam aula Gedung Utara membicarakan Sinbad, kecuali 1 orang. Itu berpengaruh engga, sih, dengan popularitasnya?

"Sinbad udah turun tuh" kata Alibaba.

Setelah sang bocah kuning (Alibaba : emang lu bukan bocah, thor?) berbicara seperti itu, Sinbad segera menghampiri mereka.

"Gimana? Gimana? Bagus, gak? Oh iya dong, Sinbad gitu loh!" katanya sambil meranin Soimah.

Dan semuanya pun masang Poker Face.

Kalo gue bilang semuanya, berarti SEMUANYA.

"Bukannya lu berdua jadi panitia penerimaan siswa baru ya?" tanya Masrur kepada 2 orang teman dekatnya itu.

"Hn. Ayo, Sinbad." jawab Ja'far sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Ja'far dan Sinbad menyusuri lorong Gedung Barat untuk sampai di kelas 1-C. Tapi di balik lorong itu ada sebuah kejutan...

"AAAAAA!"

"AAAAAA!"

"Ahbmad?!"  
"Sahbmad?"  
Ucap Sinbad dan Ja'far bersamaan.

"Kenapa mereka bisa disini?" bisik Ja'far ke Sinbad.

"Mana gue tau?! Emang gue bapaknya?" bisik Sinbad balik. "Jadi, kalian masuk sekolah ini?"

"I-iya...," jawab Ahbmad.

"Terus, jadi adik kelas kita?" tanya Sinbad lagi.

"Tidak, kami satu angkatan dengan kalian." Sahbmad menjawab dengan tenang.

"..."

"Kalian tidak ada maksud lain, kan, selain sekolah disini? Apakah kalian sudah bertemu Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Ja'far.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Dan kami sudah bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah tadi. D-dia sangat baik...," ucap Ahbmad gagap diikuti dengan anggukan dari Sahbmad.

"Kayaknya, kau abis dibonyokin sama Kepala Sekolah..." kata-kata Sinbad langsung membuat Ahbmad berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah. Kalian akan kembali lagi besok. Besok adalah penempatan kelas," ucap Sinbad mengingatkan.

"Y-ya!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang agar kami bisa menyelesaikan tugas kami," Ja'far menimpali.

Setelah itu, Sinbad dan Ja'far langsung capcus ke kelas 1-C. Dan..., pengabsenan siswa-siswa baru kelompok 1-C pun berlanjut.

* * *

"AAAAARRGHH! Tangan gue mau patah!" teriak Sinbad setelah selesai mendata siswa-siswa baru.

"Lebay banget sih, lu," timpal Ja'far yang enggak keliatan kesakitan gara-gara jabatan sekretarisnya.

"Kan lo udah kebiasaan,"

"Terus?" jawab Ja'far dengan nada dan muka datar.

"..." Sinbad pun gak bisa jawab, "E-etto..., sebaiknya, kita kasih berkas-berkas ini ke Nyonya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Hmmm..., gue pengen cepet-cepet pulang!"

"By the way, temenin dulu nangkring di Dorm,:

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya lu ikut aja! Lumayan entar dapet makanan gratis! Dari tadi pagi gue laper banget!" ujar Sinbad memohon.

'Sejak kapan Dorm ngasih makanan gratis?' pikir Ja'far terheran-heran.

"Ayo~ Cepetan ke ruang Nyonya!" ucap Sinbad sambil menarik tangan Ja'far untuk keluar dari kelas 1-C.

* * *

'tok,tok'

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Nyoya! Pekerjaan hari ini bikin capek banget! Tanganku nyut-nyutan nih!" teriak Sinbad sesudah diperbolehkan masuk.

Sang Nyonya Kepala Sekolah pun hanya bisa menutup telinga, "Ya ampun, jangan berisik Sinbad. Lagipula, kau ketua OSIS, dan olahraga tangan itu bagus,"

'Sejak kapan menulis jadi olahraga tangan?' pikir Sinbad dan Ja'far.

"Kau kesini pasti ingin menyerahkan dokumen siswa baru, kan? Sepertinya kau yang terakhir mengumpulkan dokumen ini, padahal kau ketua OSIS,"

"Sudahlah Nyonya, jangan mencampur masalah ini dengan aku sebagai ketua OSIS," Sinbad smenjawab dengan sangat pasrah.

Sementara Ja'far menaruh dokumen di meja, "Nyonya, kalau boleh saya sarankan, agar Ahbmad ditempatkan di kelas yang jauh dari kelas A," ucap Ja'far.

"Ya, ya, akan kupikirkan lagi," hanya itu jawaban dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah H.S. Academy.

"Ayo, Ja'far. Kita keluar,"

"Hn," Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sinbad dan Ja'far membungkuk sebentar di hadapan Nyonya Kepala Sekolah.

* * *

"Sooo..., lu mau ke Dorm mana?" Tanya Ja'far memecahkan keheningan.

"Hoho~ Dorm 1, lah!"

"Ha? Yaudah, gue ngikut lu aja deh. Laper juga gue,"

"Hm~"

**.**

**-Skip-**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Dorm1 yang letakya emang jauh. Kayak langit dan bumi /slap

"Room berapa?" Tanya Ja'far.

"111" jawab Sinbad singkat.

'TOK TOK TOK' Sinbad mangetuk pintu kamar 111 dengan engga woles.

Akhirnya, pintu terbuka daaan...

"Woles! Gue kira lu ga jadi kesini!" ucap orang yang membuka pintu.

"Jadilah! Enak aja gue ngelewatin makan gratis!" balas Sinbad. " Yang punya rumah mana Judal? Kagak sopan banget, gak nyambut tamunya!" balas Sinbad.

"Lagi di dapur, bikin makanan,"

"Siapa aja yang datang?"

"Liat aja sendiri," Judal udah mulai kesel ama tamunya, "Dah, masuk! Mau masuk ga?!"

"Iye, sabar, sabar," Ja'far berkata dengan kalem.

Setelah Sinbad dan Ja'far masuk ke dalam ruangan atau kamar Dorm yang bernomor 111 itu, Sinbad-Ja'far langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Harum masakan buatan Hakuryuu dkk menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, sedangkan yang cowok sedang menunggu makanan siap dengan bermain PS, Xbox, dll dah.

"Hoi, cowok! Makanan udah siap, nih! Mau makan ga?!" teriak Hakuei.

"Iye, kagak usah teriak," kata Kouen sambil mem-pause game-nya dan pergi menuju ruang makan, begitu pula dengan cowok-cowok lain yang juga pergi ke ruang makan.

Melihat itu, Author Shigure langsung ambil tempat duduk buat makan (apa ini =_= abaikan)

Melihat itu, Sinbad dan Ja'far buru-buru ambil tempat duduk biar ga disuruh makan di lantai.

"Gue disini!"  
"Gue duluan disini!" mereka pun berebut 1 tempat duduk padahal tempat lain masih banyak yang kosong.

"Kenapa ga satu duduk aja di lantai?" kata Hakuryuu yang tadinya bermaksud menengahi.

"Berisik lu Hakuryuu! Ya udah gue ngalah...," kata Ja'far.

Karena dia sebenernya ga bisa ngelawan Ketua Osis tersebut, takut diaduin.

"TAPI! Lo harus nraktir gue, sama beliin pisau-pisau baru yang limited edition!" lanjut Ja'far sambil nunjuk ke Sinbad.

"Iye-iye,"

Mau duduk doang susah.

"Soo? Pada masak apa, nih? Gue plus Ja'far tingkat Gubernur Jokowow!" kata Sinbad memecahkan kesunyian- yaa kesunyian. Karena pada nge-drool ngeliat makanan-makanan yang tersedia.

"Oh! Ada sup Miso, Kari, Sushi, Grilled Fish, dll. Untuk info lebih lanjut silahkan lihat dan makan sendiri," jelas Yamraiha panjang lebar.

Mereka melihat (kembali) meja makan yang sudah sangat penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan yang menggiurkan. Otak mereka berputar -putar pusing pengen makan apaan.

"Yosh! Serbu!"

"ITADAKIMASU!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gila, kenyang! Oi, yang tadi main PS, gue mau main dong!" kata Sinbad.

"Wokeh!" teriak yang cowok.

"N*ru*o yok!"

Sementara Ja'far hanya melihat Sinbad bermain dengan yang lain.

'By the way, yang tadi di lorong siapa?' pikir Ja'far mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di Gedung Barat.

"Oi, Ja'far!" teriak Sinbad memecahkan lamunan Ja'far nyampe jatuh dari sofa.

"Nape?"

"Ga ikut main?"

"Ga ah, capek," jawab Ja'far.

"Ngibul ye, lu? Udaah! Ikut aja! Kalo lu belum bisa, ntar diajarin kok!"

Ja'far lalu menghela nafas, "Ga usah diajarin gue juga udah bisa kale! Bring it on!"

Dan seharian itu dihabiskan oleh senyum-senyum yang mengembang disana-sini.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Diluar, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Dorm nomor 111, terdapat seseorang yang mendengarkan kebahagiaan yang ada di dalam kamar di depannya.

Penuh dengan kecemburuan, orang tersebut meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri ke sebuah Gedung yang terlihat tua di dalam hutan di depan H.S. Academy.

* * *

**OKE, ini cuma cerita tentang keseharian para chara Magi yang penuh dengan OOC-ness. Tenang aja, ini bukan cerita aslinya kok, cuma buat happy-happy aja, soalnya Shigure sendiri juga gatau mau nulis apa buat selanjutnya. Hehe. Sifat-sifat asli mereka bakal keluar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA! /party**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

**.**


End file.
